PROJECT SUMMARY In response to the growing need for training on interventions to address first episode psychosis, the Center for Social Innovation (C4) has partnered with experts in Coordinated Specialty Care (CSC) to develop and test CSC OnDemand: An Innovative Online Learning Platform for Implementing Coordinated Specialty Care. The product builds on the findings of the Recovery After an Initial Schizophrenia Episode (RAISE) studies, funded by the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH). RAISE examined team-based models of care for people early in the course of schizophrenia. Through this Fast Track Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) grant, we will prototype, test, refine, and evaluate the impact of CSC OnDemand. The platform will move teams through four levels of learning: 1) program readiness; 2) core knowledge; 3) deeper, role-specific learning; and 4) sustainability. CSC OnDemand will include self-paced online modules, interactive multimedia case studies, instructor-led online courses, peer interaction through an online discussion forum and multi-site case conferencing, and a central online hub to consolidate existing resources and training materials from across the field. Phase I will build a robust prototype of the online platform and test it with fifteen to twenty providers from three sites. This Phase will explore feasibility, acceptability, and preliminary effectiveness of the product, and will examine which components of the online platform providers find most useful. Based on our findings from Phase I, we will refine the concept and fully build out the product to test in a larger randomized trial. Phase II will use a cluster randomized non-inferiority design to assess if OnDemand training (n = 20 sites) is comparable to InPerson training (n = 10 sites). Using a mixed-methods approach, we will examine provider (n = 150) outcomes (satisfaction; knowledge gains/retention; attitudes toward shared decision making) and client (n = 600) outcomes (work/school participation; engagement in CSC services; inpatient psychiatric hospitalizations). Phase III will roll out CSC OnDemand on a large commercial scale. CSC OnDemand will disseminate CSC training widely and ensure training quality and consistency for C4 and our partners. The overarching goal of this project is to create a scalable training model to support increased Coordinated Specialty Care across the United States. This model can create strong pathways to recovery for tens of thousands of young people experiencing first episode psychosis and equip CSC teams to provide care, support, and connection for these young people and their families.